La razón
by missAgujeta
Summary: No importa el porque, no importa si su propia familia murio frente a ella, no importa sus miedos o ideales. En el fondo Jade Harley solo queria ver que seria después de todo este lio del que nadie sabe nada. Las vacaciones de Jade Harley se han vuelto una pesadilla, de la cual quiere saber el final. [AU] [Humanstuck]
1. Adios azul

Solia decirme a mi misma, no importa como veas el mundo, siempre habran cosas que sean buenas y se vean malas y también hay cosas malas que se ven buenas, No importa lo que hagas siempre habra algo que nunca encajara en esta caja llena de prejuicios y mentiras.

Mi sueño de toda la vida fue conocer Londres, Liverpool y Escocia, pero que arrepentida estoy, perdi todo, solo me quedan cosas materiales, soy horrible. Sabia que el mundo se acabaría hace dos años pero nunca pense que eso fuera un primer aviso. Estoy atrapada en el hotel a cinco calles de famoso "london eye" del cual solo quedan unas cuantas cúpulas. Es una suerte que aun tenga comida en el pequeño frigo bar que hay aquí.

Cada dia es igual, despierto abro el libro que esta en el piso, me acuesto en el piso y duermo. Me asomo por la ventana unas tres veces por hora probablemente saltaría por ahí y escaparía si no fuera porque mi habitación esta en un séptimo piso. Temo por mi vida, los cadáveres de mi familia esta al lado de todo lo que cayo cuando vino el primer ataque: basura, fierros, paredes; estoy perdiendo la fe en todo lo que pueda pasar proximante empiezo a delirar acerca de esto ahora hasta las ratas me hablan.

Hoy es lunes, se supone que debería de haber llegado al aeropuerto con mis millones de fotos de el big ben y al llegar a América ir a imprimirlas para guardarlas y mostrárselo a mi futura yo, pero ni eso probablemente este monumento ya ni exista. Ya es hora de chocar sí hay alguna señal de vida, hoy me quedaré todo el día aquí a ver que sucede.

Han pasado 20 minutos desde que me quedé aquí sentada, es un dia común entre comillas, nublado con aire nostálgico y viento de lluvia al derredor en fin creo que debería asomarme pero esperare un momento.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada algo golpeó mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos tengo una jaqueca horrible, espera eso que veo son unos converse con la unión jack?

-My lady, are you fine- una voz masculina me cuestionó, es increíble que haya otro superviviente enfrente mío

-I'm have headache but… I'm fine- Es increíble que pudiera responderle en inglés, el dolor es demasiado fuerte.

-Señorita yo hablo algo de español, tú no eres de aquí? Cierto? Esta segura que esta bien, no te esfuerces demasiado- Es increíble, realmente su español no es tan malo o eso quiero creer -Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Quién eres?- Hasta ahora sólo había visto sus pies o mejor dicho sus tenis, me dolía horrible la cabeza pero prefiero aparentar lo contrario siempre lo he hecho.

-No es nada, cual es su nombre?-

-Me llamó Jade- Conteste, creo que el golpe me daba secuelas puesto que ya empezaba a ver seis pies. -Hola mi amiga Jade! Mi nombre es Tav, ahora mismo saldremos de aquí- Por mi mente pasó la ligera idea de no querer ir con el, pero a la vez quería sobrevivir para ver aquella utopía que las potencias quería crear, pero antes de no decir nada todo se volvió negro.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me desmaye o eso quiero pensar que pasó a no ser que me hayan sedado -Has podido volver?- Podido? Acaso esa palabra existe? Mi cabeza me da vueltas! Sólo asentí y levante mi rostro mirando a quién me hablaba, era un joven con ciertos rasgos que nunca en vida creí poder ver, era envidiablemente más alto que yo, tenia la piel algo grisácea y no se probablemente era un tío de los que probablemente mis amigas de antes (Si es que realmente les puedo llamar amigas) comenzarían a criticar por.. uh TODO?, debo decir que me sentí ligeramente atraía hacia el, pero siempre lo hago es como una desesperación por la atención es difícil de explicar a veces ni siquiera yo me entiendo. Desperté algo mareada en una habitación o más bien era algo así como un almacén puesto que no existía ventana alguna por la que entrara luz, un foco era lo único que iluminaba aquella habitación, me tomé la cabeza, sentía que estaba despertando de una cruda. -Es creó, me duele horrible la cabeza- Respondí algo mareada, tenia una venda en la cabeza. -Tranquila- Tav posó una mano en mi hombro -Por ahora estamos a salvo-; -Ya déjala Tav, capaz y que por las impresiones se vuelva a desmayar- Alego un voz ajena que vino detrás de el sofá rojo donde estaba recostada, se acercó debo decir demasiado porque nuestras frentes toparon, tenía unos hermosos ojos carmines ocultos bajo una viejas y sucias ray ban y cabello rubio. -My little lady, are you fine?- Me tomé unos segundos antes de responder, me ponía nerviosa el hecho de que estuviéramos tan cerca y me mirará directamente así que susurre la obvia respuesta. -…ye-es…- El sonrió y acarició mi mejilla y se levanto, me senté y sentí como toda la sangre subía a mi rostro, me puse sería y lo mire se había sentado junto a mi, me miro y tomo mis tobillos, y como sí fuera discapacitada empezó a revisarlos -Que estas haciendo? Am… me podrías decir tú nombre?- alegue pero casi inmediatamente me arrepentí de mis palabras puesto que hace rato me había hablado en inglés, esto de ser extranjera me daba vueltas, pero al menos podían entenderme asi que tratare de dejar esto del multi idioma por un rato.

El siguió revisando mis tobillo como sí fuera un nuevo descubrimiento -Sorry little lady, I can't put my name, but what is your name little lady?- Una mueca apareció en mi rostro, como que no me podía dar su nombre pero quería el mío -well, and so, I don't say my name before know your name- ahora el fue el que hizo la mueca de molestia, Tav miraba todo desde lejos pero no hacia nada, cuando mire a verlo ya no estaba, volví la vista a el tipo de los lentes, se podía ver el enojo en su rostro, tomo mi mentón con una mano y con la otra tomo mi mano. -Mire señorita dificultades, me debes la vida así que merezco saber tú nombre o sí no yo mismo te daré de comida a las cosas que están afuera- dijo en tono serio, trate de sacarme de su agarre pero era muy firme. -Entonces porque no simplemente me dejas de llamar "señorita" o lo que sea, no soy una niña-, -para mi sí lo eres, dime tú maldito nombre ahora- Lo mire un momento directamente a los ojos, yo siempre fui alguien terca así que me encantaba ganar y está no iba a ser la excepcion -Bien tú lo quisiste así, señorita sin nombre, te llevare con ellos- Me soltó y se levanto ese era el momento perfecto para salir corriendo pero al tratar de levantarme mi cabeza chocó contra el piso de madera, fue algo muy torpe, el de ojos rojos me tomo de la cintura y me cargo como una de esas princesas, nos fuimos alejando de aquel sillón. Yo no podía hacer nada, aún no podía creer que no pudiese caminar, ¿Que era lo que me había pasado?, salimos de la habitación y llegamos a una especie de pasillo pero en el techo había unas rejillas que dejaban ver un poco de la ciudad o lo que quedaba de ella pues sólo se podían ver los escombros. Abrió otra puerta, entramos a otro pasillo habían varias puertas una escalera de caracol avanzamos hacia está subimos hasta llegar a una especie de torre y salimos por el balcón, cerré los ojos, sabía que después del atentado probablemente Londres había quedado bajo el agua o alguna otra catástrofe, pero mi sorpresa no fue precisamente esa, si no una fila inmensa de gente se podría decir que todos eran iguales, rubios y ojos azules y verdes estaban en una fila y en otras había gentes diferentes, se podría decir castaños, pelirrojos, de diferentes colores, era una especie de selección puesto que había un barrera en forma de T que divida las filas; en una la gente rubia acordaba un gran barco y en la otra la pila de gente muerta era enorme, cadáveres hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era horrible ver como todos esos cadáveres eran quemados ahí mismo, la peste se sentía desde donde estábamos; quería llorar o no se vomitar, el solo pensar que si me encontraban acabaría en la pila de muertos me daba pesadillas en vida.

Abrace a el que me acompañaba y empecé a llorar, bajamos de aquella torre y volvimos al cuarto de antes, me dejó en el sillón y se sentó en el piso junto a mi -Ahora me dirás tú nombre? Lo necesito, sí no quieres acabar cómo ellos- limpie mis lágrimas y lo mire de frente, -Me llamó Jade pero creó que a estas alturas no importa.. no sé porqué insistes tanto en esto- El sonrió y pasó su mano por mi mejilla donde estaban mis lágrimas -Jade un nombre hermoso, lamento lo de antes mi querida señorita, mi nombre es Dave-

* * *

_Si el querido y sensual lector se pone a buscar por toda fanfiction y deviantart, encontrara este mismo fanfic con personajes diferentes y trama igual. El nombre de ese Fic es "the reason" puede buscarlo en mi biografia, he decidico que iba mas a corde con homestuck por lo que lo he modificado y re-corrgido espero que sea de su agrado y no se porque estoy escribiendo de forma tan "elegante" como sea._

_HOY SUBIRE DOS CAPITULOS. El tercer capitulo estara para el domingo, espero que les guste!_

_Aun no puedo creer que no hayan tantos fanfics de homestuck, quiero contribuir que cada vez hayan mas y obviamente en español!_

_Gracias por leer_

_P.D. DAKJSDA ME SIENTO UNA MALDITA POLITICA O ALGO NO PUEDO EVITARLO!_

kassi off*


	2. Payasos

"-Jade… tú… el reloj…. la torre…recuerda..-

S_usurraba una voz a lo lejos del campo, las lapidas sé obscurecían y no podía mirar nada más que manchone_s"

-….-

-JADE DESPIERTA!- Una voz me despertó.. me talle los ojos y me levante de donde estaba era Dave, bostece y me estire

-Que haces molestando tan temprano- alegue algo somnolienta; Dave se ofreció a darme asilo político en su recámara que no era otra cosa más que un antiguo y olvidado almacén que estaba en la antigua estación subterránea -Es hora de comer! Hay ratas aderezadas- a pesar de lo que dijo era imposible, no notar aquellos pantalones con motivos de un famoso juego japonés donde aparecía un niño con una ocarina, era mi distracción para no ver su torso desnudo, no es qué me se me haga atractivo a la vista pero en realidad era la perfección en persona.

-Prefiero comer cucarachas con miel gracias- me levante y ate mí cabello en una coleta, me di la vuelta para salir a buscar lo que sea que iba a desayunar pero Dave me jaló el brazo. -A donde va mí damisela en apuros?- Dijo el rubio irónicamente, rode los ojos y tire mí mano para que me soltara pero no funcionó. -Voy a ver a Tav el tendrá algo mas decente para comer-, -Iras con ese tipo, se nota que no lo conoces o mejor...- Dave paro un momento como pensando en algo, que imbécil -Pensándolo mejor, su majestad largese de aquí y cuando vea lo que tiene que ver no vuelva aquí a buscar comida- Dave me soltó y abrió la puerta como un intento fallido de caballero en mi opinión.

Salí de la habitación cruzando de nuevo aquel largo tramo qué quedaban de aquella estación llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Tav o la que el me había indicado, realmente solo tenía que cruzar las rieles ya destruidas y llegar a su recámara qué no era otra más qué un olvidado cuarto de refacciones, la fría y olvidada puerta me daba desconfianza era como en esos videojuegos en los qué al abriría estaban los "final boss", me acerque con cuidado de no hacer ruido para ver qué podía escuchar, la curiosidad siempre me mata así qué realmente no es algo nuevo quedar en otro problema, acerque mí mano empeñada contra la puerta y antes de sí quiera tocarla se abrió, de su interior salió una cabeza era de caballera castaña obscura y tenía orbes con leves violetas en la pupila

-Quién demonios eres? Deja de molestar a esta hora hija de perra- me cuestionó con un ligero tono de molestia, no sabía qué debía decir, quizás el porqué fui?, no podía concentrarme, el extraño dentro fruncía más el ceño. -Yo… vine a ver a Tav- respondí algo nerviosa a lo qué el extraño me respondió -Qué le quieres a Tavros maldita bruja hija de perra-, -Yo nada mas venia a preguntarle algo- dije titubeantemente, el tipo me miraba con un odio enorme pero debía mostrarme a la defensiva -Pues mira Hija de perra, el esta ocupado, asi que mas te vale no acercarte a el o al menos mientras no estoy, HAZ ENTENDIDO- me contesto casi gritando, realmente esto se estaba poniendo mal, pero debia mostrame fuerte, este no era el momento para mostrarse debil -Ademas, quien eres para gritarme y decirme...- El extraño me iba a dar una bofetada pero algo me jaló hacia el suelo, cuando alze la vista no era sí no Dave -Vamos bro, serias capaz de golpear a una chica solo por preguntar por tú noviecita-, -Vaya, vaya, Dave protegiendo a una puta, quién sabe cuando le estás pagando, aleja a esa Perra de mí Tavros o yo mismo los mandare a hacer mis propios milagros- sentía mí corazón a mil por hora, esto era algo nuevo y creó qué debería de acostumbrarme después de todo es otra guerra. El tipo cerro la puerta delante nuestra y Dave me ayudó a levantarme de suelo, me miro y no dijo nada.

Regresamos a nuestro improvisado cuarto, el escaso camino el sólo me miraba de reojo probablemente era por el tipo ese qué estaba con Tav, vaya manera de empezar el día. Abrió la puerta tajantemente, al menos no la abrió con mucha fuerza sí no la oxidada puerta podría haberse desplomado ahí mismo. -Señorita ya estas feliz?- Me senté en mí cama e hice una mueca de molestia, debo decir qué tenía algo de razón sí no fuera porqué aún estoy con aquello del golpe en la cabeza le daría una buena paliza en los bajos. -Algo…quién es el?- Dave me miro algo cinico y río, las ganas de darle un golpe me inundaron, desvíe la mirada algo molesta y me acomodé de espaldas a el pues sento junto a mi. -Vamos no me digas qué la grandiosa Jade se enojo ¿Y tú ego? ¿Donde está?- Empujo un plato con dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada cada una y me la entrego. -No me cambies el tema, enserio quién es?-, -Mm… pues creo qué tú mente ya se habrá dado cuenta qué es algo de Tav, su nombre es Gamzee, puedes ver su extranboticó maquillaje de payaso de quinta, pero no es más que un puto drogadicto- De momento no podría asegurar eso, pues todo pasó tan rápido que no estaba segura en sí llevaba maquillaje. -Entonces ¿es el novio de Tav?-, -Sí, dejando de lado eso, todos nosotros le debemos la vida, pues la idea de vivir en los subterráneos es de el- Era ese nuestro salvador? Mí mente estaba en shock, el pequeño y lindo tipo que me rescato hace unos dias hace "eso" con un monstruo como ese. -Estas hablando en serio?-, -of course, my lady- Comí las dos tostadas que Dave me dio, mí mente viajaba, tratando de atar cabos sueltos, la matanza, la selección, los sobrevivientes, Gamzee y Tavros… no había relación alguna, al menos en mí mente no.

-Oye Dave, qué está pasando en realidad, me refiero cómo es que sobrevivieron y armaron todo esto del subterráneo- Volteó a verme, dejó sus gafas de lado, me di la vuelta para verlo y me miro seriamente. -Te lo diré, pero por favor maten discreción-, -Vale-, -todo lo qué recuerdes de tú país natal, ya no existe, no importa de donde seas; Usa lo ha destruido todo. La ex unión de las potencias hoy se ha dividido; Rusia, China, corea del norte, Ucrania, belarus, los bálticos y Alemania, se han puesto en contra de Usa y por el otro lado está Reino unido, Portugal, México, Chile, India, italia, Japón y Corea del Sur. Pero hay otro grupo, los de Europa del norte, Francia, España, lo qué queda de latino América y unas partes de áfrica y euroasia; están entre naturales y ala defensiva. Sí lo vemos fríamente, lo qué Usa quiere es crear una nueva raza humana, pero según los soviéticos, no deben de hacerlos pues implicaría matar a inocentes, y estos proponen reacomodar el mundo según sus colores, pero a Usa no le ha parecido del todo, así qué empezó su ataque antes de tiempo. El último grupo, apoya qué el mundo se quedé igual, pero a la vez también están de acuerdo con amabas propuestas-, -Y por eso las muertes? Y la selección?, Pero qué tiene qué ver América con esto?-, -Usa se ha vuelto su líder, sus presidentes no son ahora más qué encargados de decir la mierda qué mandan, algunos aceptaron las condiciones con tal de no desaparecer, pero los otros aun no toman una decisión-

Vaya realmente no me imaginaba todo este gran y confuso lio, cada dia se armaba un laberinto mental, tal vez deberia mantenerme al margen y no darle vueltas al asunto. De pronto una alarma sonó, y nos interrumpió, el rostro de Dave me preocupó, me tomo de las muñecas y abajo de mi cama había una especie de tapa la cual levanto. -Qué quieres hacer?- Me miro, sonrío y nos aventó a aquel túnel sin más.

* * *

Uh.. hola(?) bien supongo que en el ultimo parrafo se armo un lio mental, asi que creo que no deben de tomarle mucha importancia a los enredos geograficos... yo les dire luego el porque... el cap 3 esta listo pero prefiero subirlo el martes o miercoles, anyway, gracias por leer(?)

P.D. QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LO ANTERIOR. nagito y naruto son cannon(?)


	3. Adios libertad

De nuevo esa sensación de dolor en mí cabeza, cuando abrí mis ojos estaba entre escombros y alguien me cargaba, pestañe, y ahí estaba Dave cargándome, pero había algo diferente en el lugar donde estábamos, un sonido y ciertos olores, creó qué debo de acostumbrarme a esto.

-Well my lady, hemos escapado- La luz qué entraba por mis orbes me estimaba, habíamos llegado a una especie de almacén lleno de… panquecitos rellenos de glaceado de fresa? Era algo muy loco pero cierto, había millones de ellos alrededor de la sala o lo qué sea qué estuviésemos inclusive en el piso -Dave qué demonios ha pasado?- Al fondo del pasillo, había una puerta, parecía ser de una sala de control, Dave avanzó hacia ella y entramos, había una litera y un inodoro, suficiente para un velador en mí opinión. Dave me recosto en la única qué se veía confiable y se recosto junto a mí tomandome de la cintura, quedé roja por unos instantes pero sí no lo hacia moríamos de frío, pues el lugar estaba helando.

-Estas bien cierto?-, -Umm- apenas contesté, era extraño tenerlo tan cerca abrazándome.

-Lamento esto pero sí me separó de ti, seremos presa fácil y nos convertimos en botana alemana*, dudo qué quieras cambiar tu forma actual por la de una salchicha gigante con cara no?-, -…idiota- Era posible sí, pero también era una exageración -Dime de qué estamos huyendo exactamente?- Dave suspiro cómo diciendo "es el momento" -De ser experimentos, verás, todo esto de la selección humana es por culpa de la mente de alguien, quiere hacer una nueva raza qué pueda vivir en zonas obscuras y qué no necesite tanta luz solar, pues eso está matando al planeta-

-Algo así como los albinos?-

-Sí pero no quieren qué tengan los ojos rojos, así qué la gente qué no matan, la llevan a la "colmena" a experimentar genéticamente con ellos, he escuchado rumores qué están jugandosela con el proyecto "Eva"-

-Oye pero… como sabes todo eso-

-Mm… yo era parte del proyecto AA, ellos querían qué una Eva y un adán repoblaran el globo, pero ninguna Eva ha podido lograrlo, a cada una de "las evas" les inyectan una sustancia la cual hace qué en su genética, tus progenitores sean albinos-

-Pero lo qué no entiendo, porqué quieren qué tú seas "Adán"?-

-Haz visto mis ojos?-

-Sí y?-

-Cuantas veces has visto a alguien de ojos rojos claros caminando por ahí?-

-Ya veo, entonces por qué estas aquí?-

-Escape de la colmena la quinta vez qué me quitaron una muestra, ya sabes… ejem, regresando al tema, todos mis "hijos" murieron al nacer pues al inyectarles directamente esa sustancia, la simple luz los quemaba o sus ojos salían sin pupilas-

-Pero acaso tenían un motivo para hacer eso?-

-…- Dave suspiro, era como sí supiera más de lo qué debería, más bien como sí yo fuese la única a la qué le ha hablado sobre aquello.

-Has visto a Tav cierto, el no es albino, pero en la lista de experimentos estaba hacer mutaciones, haz oído hablar de los tritones, el fue uno de los primeros experimentos pues estaban buscando una forma de que la gente vivieran en otros entornos, el antes era peligroso o mejor dicho supuestamente para "ellos" sí,mpero al ser capturado, la sustancia no le hizo gran cosa pues antes los bañaban en un líquido sumamente tóxico, pero gracias a Gamzee logro que lo cambiaran de experimento y este de alguna forma logro que le devolvieran sus piernas pero más bien estas eran ahora una prótesis, yo lo vi cuando me… capturaron, nos encerraron en celdas juntas ahí fue cuando lo conocí, pero no duramos más de tres días y atacaron la colmena el escapó pero a mí me sedaron y me metieron a un tubo-

-Oh Dave, lo siento…. pero algo qué no entiendo, porqué precisamente te encontraron, tú sabes perfectamente español así qué creó qué es más qué claro no eres británico- A pesar de qué estaba de espaldas a el, sentí algo, como si no quisiera qué me enteré de su secreto -Yo… más bien-

Un ruido sonó, era de afuera del lugar una especie de grupo, era muy probable qué sea Tav y Gamzee así qué me levante e iba a llamarlos pero Dave me jaló del brazo y cuando me recupere del shock momentáneo estábamos besándonos. No se escucho ningún ruido además de el de afuera del lugar al menos durante un momento, luego nos separamos en silencio, Dave me abrazo y me susurro: -Pase lo qué pase.. usalo cuando sea necesario y no digas tú nombre, resiste-.

Estaba un poco desorbitada, pues me entrego una mini bolsa con dos pastillas, inmediatamente las tomé y guardé en mí bolsillo de mí pantalón. Uno, dos… y la puerta volo en astillas, entraron una especie de soldados y nos separaron para sacarnos, nos tiraron en la sala de aquellas golosinas rosas en los cual había un hoyo enorme por el cual creó qué habían entrado.

-Vaya, vaya.. sí tenemos al ratón alfa ante nuestros pies, qué indefenso no es así- Era un chico un poco más grande qué Dave, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, mando algo con señas lo cual no entendí y le inyectaron algo en el cuello, no pude evitar gritar cuando los malditos lo tiraron hacía el piso luego qué este se desmayo, el tipo castaño volteó hacia mí, se acercó y me tomo el mentón para qué yo lo mirase de frente. -Pero qué tenemos aquí, una emigrante qué vino a visitar nuestro viejo continente, llegaste inoportunamente cariño- río sarcasticamenté y me miraba con una cara de pervención o no sé.

Me pusieron una especie de esposas, demasiado rápido que no sentí nada en el momento. -Señor..- Llamó un guardia qué estaba de junto, me soltó el mentón y se alejó, trate de quitarme lo qué sea qué me pusieron en los pies y las manos pero no eran simples esposas, era una especie de hule qué mientras más lo jalaba más se encogia. -No trates de sacar tus delicadas manos de eso, dudo qué quieras quedarte sin ellas- -Es positiva- Dijo un asistente casi entre las palabras del otro. -¡Qué! Vaya qué buena suerte, conseguí a mí ratón alfa y a mí nueva musa, bien regresemos a casa, encierrenla con el idiota ese- Me tomaron cargada y a diferencia de Dave me sentaron delicadamente, al tirar a Dave en la camioneta donde nos metieron este reaccionó. -¿Dave estas bien?- Dije con un hilo de voz, no me gustaba ver a mis amigos sufrir enfrente mío. -Sólo me duele el… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Jade?- Me tomo de los hombros y me sarandeo, con una mirada de preocupación -No se..- Respondi casi en susurro, sentía que iba a llorar algo me decía que esto no estaba bien.

-No.. quiero qué te usen como rata de laboratorio.. no-

-De qué hablas…-

-En la colmena sólo hay dos formas de salir… con algo extraño en tú cuerpo o en un ataúd-

No respondí, era extraño qué alguien se preocupara así por mí, me acostumbré a estar sola, qué ya nadie me siga para juzgarme. Llegamos a una antigua fábrica o eso pensé porqué al entrar era más grande de lo qué pensé, mire por los barrotes ahí estaba Tav y Gamzee, sólo qué Gamzee no parecía estar ahí como un detenido, en cambio Tav estaba en una celda como nosotros.

Nos bajaron del camión separándonos me quitaron esas cosas qué eran como esposas y me llevaron a una especie de baño, habían muchas regadera me pusieron una bata y unas enfermeras rompieron mis ropas debajo de esta, cuando se voltearon tomé la bolsita qué tenía en mí pantalón y la puse entre mí cabello y me hice un chongo.

Pase a la recámara el agua mojaba mí piel y luego de eso me hicieron entrar a otra sala más bien un laboratorio, dos guardias sé pusieron detrás mío y me sentaron en una mesa.

-Bienvenida mí presiosa musa-

-No la llames así, maldito bastardo- Grito una voz a lo lejos, ese era sin duda Dave, quería ir y abrazarle podía sentir rabia en su voz

-Alguien calle al idiota- Un grito sé escucho, trate de levantarme pero un arma tocó mí frente antes de que hiciera nada.

-Regresando al tema, haz oído hablar de las hadas o de las sirenas?-

-Que demonios- Grite histérica no iba dejar que me pusieran nada extraño en mi cuerpo solo porque si.

-Calma cariño, no haré nada de eso contigo, sí prometes hacer todo lo que te diga mí pequeña florecita-

El tipo sé acercó a mí y me acaricia el rostro Dave miraba de lejos algo dolido, estaba en una especie de tubo con un montón de cables alrededor de su cuerpo, los guardias que estaban con el, le había tratado con máquinas de electricidad para que sé mantuviera quieto

-Porqué no me matas de una vez, no pienso hacerle nada de tus idiotas cosas a ella- El doctor sé acercó al tubo y río. -Tú sabes el porqué mejor que nadie DEBES DE HACERLO-

-Superalo aunque hagas todo esto ella no volverá-

-Calla, castingenlo! Haber sí deja de hablar de más- Grito furioso como si se tratara del rey de un reino medieval condenando a un mendigo por hacer nada, dio la media vuelta y una enfermera entro con una jeringa en mano y me la inyecto sin que pudiese hacer nada.

* * *

Creo que alguien pensara que me fume algo al escribir esto, pero es la imaginacion de una niña de 14, debo de aprovecharla antes de que se esfume ;)

{{KS


	4. Rompiendo cristales

_-Despierte señorita harley!- _

_Me decía dulcemente una voz, abro los ojos despacio y me encuentro con los orbes azules de mi abuela._

_-Jade hacia mucho que té estábamos esperando-_

_Me dedico un sonrisa. Estábamos en el patio de su casa, el extenso jardín y el las 2 de la tarde nos acompañaban, camine entre el césped hasta llegar a la mesa que ahí se encontraba. Tomé asiento en la silla de madera y cogí una de las tazas de porcelana que habían._

_-Cariño te vez preocupada-_

_Las manos envejecidas de mi abuela tomaban torpemente la tetera y nos servía té rojo a ambas. _

_-No se… es que… creo que hace mucho que no me sentía tan tranquila-_

_Mi abuela río, no dirigimos palabras solo disfrutamos la compañía la una de la otra._

_-Dime Jade, que harás ahora?-_

_Suspire y salí de mi pequeño transe momentáneo._

_-De que hablas abuela?-_

_-De tú hijo… vas a dejar que nazca?-_

_Parpadee un momento. Un hijo?! Es que es imposible. Ni siquiera he tenido una relación…_

_La cabeza daba vueltas. Me levante de y me aleje. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Era un maldito sueño, porque yo nunca conocí a mi abuela en verdad, solo por fotografías. Entonces todo volvió a ser obscuro._

"-Despiertenla-"

"-no creo que sea lo indicado-"

"Abortara sí no lo haces-"

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, pero en estos solo me entraba agua. Ahí estaba llena de tubos y con un respirador.

-Vaya mi linda musa de ojos verdes. Así que estas preparada para ver como nuestra especie evoluciona?-

Los ojos me daban vueltas así que no podía ver exactamente que era lo que hacían conmigo o donde estaba.

El agua del tubo comenzó a descender, caí sentada pero ni mis piernas ni mis brazos me respondían, uno de los asistentes me quito el respiradero de mala gana y así fue como recobre mi humanidad y mis sentidos. Pues al quitarme la máscara y respirar sentí como sí hubiese hecho demasiado ejercicio, en pocas palabras respiraba agitada.

Inconsciente las lágrimas salían de ojos. Me obligaron casi a ponerme de pie. Me tiraron agua caliente para despertarme. Pero aún no podía sostenerme en pie.

-Vaya ya pensaba que eras débil querida-

Pronunció el mismo mal nacido que me encerró en esa cosa.  
Parpadee una vez más y ya era todo claro. Pero aún no podía creer lo que veía, estaba desnuda y mi piel no era como la recordaba, era más palída, podía incluso ver mis venas.

-Veo que ya te haz dado cuenta, yo que tú no salía al sol-

Río el muy cínico, me sentaron en una silla de ruedas y me trasladaron hacia una sala, por las que trataba de gritar o decir que me dejaran en paz, simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna.

Pasamos el largo pasillo, era gris y frío como el de un hospital, nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta, uno de los que me llevaban abrió la puerta, era una habitación con una sola cama y las paredes altas y con espejos.  
Me dejaron en la cama y salieron apagando las luces tras de sí.

No podía hacer nada, ni siquiera mover los dedos. Más bien olvide como hacerlo.

La habitación de la nada comenzó a calentarse. Entonces mis extremidades comenzaron a arderme y al mismo tiempo no pude contenerme los gritos.

Y fue ahí donde me sí cuenta. Que ya había sido parte de sus experimentos.

...FIN DEL ACTO 1...

* * *

Los pasos afuera de su habitación se hacían presentes, no los había escuchado en buen rato. Los sueños de salir de ahí ya se habían convertido en algo utópico.

La puerta de metal ya oxidada sonaba y eso solo significaba una cosa. Justo lo que el no quería que pasará, su peor pesadilla en vida.

-Buenos días pequeña rata-

-Eres un hijo de puta y lo sabes bastardo-

Contesto el rubio, le jodia el solo hecho de pensar que estaba en la misma habitación que el.

-Creo que es más que obvio que "Eva" ha despertado- Sonrió el extraño con malicia

-Sí no me tuvieras encadenado te daría un bien puñetazo en la entre pierna-

El extraño solo río

-Bueno sí yo fuese tú al menos me alegraría de esto-

Un chasquido bastó para que toda la habitación se iluminara de golpe haciendo que los ojos carmesí de el rubio ardieran.

Inmediatamente una enfermera entro con un bulto en manos y se lo tendió al científico.

-No, no, no…-

Miraba horrorizado y con miedo el prisionero, de sus ojos las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

El científico camino hacia el con el bulto en manos y se acerco a el para que este lo viese mejor.

-A… a… pa… papá-

Su peor pesadilla se había cumplido. Y en lo único que pensaba es en donde estaba su amiga.

* * *

No hablamos en un capitulo mas... -wnk-

{{KS


	5. Alas

...INTERMISION 1...

-Ya hemos atrasado demasiado esto, es hora de hacer un plan-

Decía una mujer alta de cabellos pálidos y ojos púrpuras; la chica daba vueltas al rededor de la mesa, mediando en las palabras exactas, más bien lo que necesitaba preguntar; habían un grupo de presentes reunidos en aquella obscura sala, quizá la más privada de aquel recinto con los presentes igual que ella solo que pensando en diferentes cosas.

-Peixes, como van los refugiados?-

Pregunto Rose, aún sabiendo la respuesta contemplaba la posibilidad de que está fuese negativa, ella era así, le encantaba analizar.

-Necesitaremos más comida, y cavar más profundo, es probable que cuando Sollux regrese necesitemos más espacio-

La rubia sonrió de lado. Pasó la vista de nuevo entre los presentes, está vez recayó en una chica rubia con mirada llena ironía a pesar de lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento.

-Serket, ya tienes tus juguetes listos-

Vriska se cruzó de brazos indignada, como podía preguntarle aquello cuando todos sabían que no podría atrasarse con su mejor hobby: Las armas.

-jum!- se quejo por lo bajo -Y te atreves a preguntarme? Me siento ofendida Lalonde-

De nuevo la rubia sonrió, dos cosas que quitar a la lista

-Bien- tomo algo de aire y pasó sus dedos por su flequillo -Necesitamos a Vantas, el tiene el plan de ataque, debemos tirar la colmena de una vez por todas-

Una mano se puso a la altura de la rubia y a sala se silenció casi automáticamente. Y la última mencionada alzó la voz con algo de duda.

-Como sigue?-

Pregunto con un hilo de voz.  
Esa pregunta incomodaba a todos, pero era más que necesaria hacerla; Rose negó con la cabeza, ese tema le dolía más a ella que a los demás, pero después de todo … el les había salvado. Rose pasó la mirada entre los presentes tomo uñas carpetas y salió de la sala sin decir nada, porque honestamente ni ella lo sabía.

Bajo las escaleras del recinto y se dirigió hasta el camino que llevaba a aquella puerta prohibida para todos los demás. Caminó el pasillo con miedo pues mientras más caminaba más se escuchaban sollozos, los gritos de dolor aún no olvidados de la mente de John.

Si bien aquel lugar era incluso el mismo del que tiempo atrás escaparon, ahora era su propia base.

Rose dio pasos contados hacia la fría puerta de metal, los sollozos disminuían con cada pasó.

Tomo el picaporte y movió ah mano para abrir la puerta.

Lentamente la luz se colaba dentro de la obscura habitación.

-a…ed? Eres tú?-

Dijo débilmente la voz que se escondía entre las sombras.  
La rubia entro y cerro cuidadosamente la puerta tras ella sin hacer un solo ruido.

-Lo siento, no soy quién esperabas-

Respondió Rose con melancolía, los sollozos solamente volvieron y el ruido se intensificó gradualmente.  
Rose se acerco a John, quién permanecía en la orilla de la cama con las manos cubriendo sus ojos, los cuales en meses no habían dejado de llorar.

Rose puso su mano en su hombro, casi de inmediato pudo sentirlo, la fría piel y pálida piel que cubría a su amigo, el ya no era humano.

John sintió lo que recordaba como calor, pero era algo vago. Decidió intentar verle a los ojos, pero no podía. Rose le tomo las manos y se acerco a el.

-Intentalo- le dijo casi en un susurro y con un tono dulce.

Entonces el lo hizo y cuando por fin pudo ver a su amiga a los ojos, lo descubrió… el tenía alas.

-John…- dijo por lo bajo la Lalonde, lo que solían ser ojos azules como el mismo cielo nocturno ahora no eran más que pupilas rojos que con solo mirarlas podías sentir el dolor y la falta de esperanza que se almacenaba en el chico.

El pelinegro no podía creerlo, pero a la vez le era deprimente. Recordar el porque tenía aquellas alas, tenía que volver al momento en que todo comenzó.

* * *

Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews pidiendome que no abandonara el fic. Pero es que este fic le tengo cariño asi que prefiero subir mas de un cap cada vez. Los quiero!

{{KS


	6. Recuerdos de la mente

El apenas tenía 15 años, vivía con su hermana la cual era apenas unos 4 años más grande que el; ella salía con un muchacho de rubios cabellos. Ellos eran lo más cercano a lo que siempre quiso tener: Una familia.

Vivían en el campo, dependían de la venta de los pasteles de su hermana, así que el solamente tenía que cosechar trigo para hacerlos. Su vida era una rutina, aunque muy pobre, siempre pasaba algo. Incluso el último de los días deseo que pasará algo. Pero lo que pasó, no fue nada que el hubiese deseado.

El novio de su hermana llegó como todos los días a su casa, en una vieja bicicleta que dejaba justo en la puerta de entrada. Bajo de ella y tomo una cesta en la cual traía consigo varias bolsas con diferentes productos de repostería. El pelinegro solía pasar esas tardes con algún libro que afuera o en la ciudad.

Jane no era la hermana que solo se preocupa por ella misma, ella solía darle a John de todo, le ofrecía convivir con Dirk y sus amigos en la ciudad, pero el siempre se negaba.

Ese día Jane salió corriendo a saludar al rubio, entraron y platicaron como siempre, el peligro bajo a la cocina por algo de agua y pasó de largo dejando que su hermana platicara con el rubio.

-John- lo llamó su hermana, con su típica sonrisa.

El nombrado rodó los ojos, sabía bien lo que le iba a proponer y ella mejor que nadie sabía su respuesta.

-Ayudarías a Dirk con unas cosas?- Pregunto sonriente mente, se lo había pedido de buena manera. Solo asistió y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba pisando un piso firme de piedra que pocas veces había visto.

Camino siguiendo al rubio, no solía hablar demasiado pero si le respondía, al menos lo que fuese necesario. Caminaron de tienda en tienda, se detuvieron en una en especial, a simple vista parecía un local antiguo, de esos donde venden de todo tipo de especias para la comida.

El moreno se quedo afuera y comenzó a mirar detalladamente su alrededor, ¿Gente? Demasiada para su gusto. Habían millones de niños jugando por la calle y las madres despreocupadas platicando entre ellas. Las personas que llegaban tarde a sus trabajos corrían entre los niños haciendo que estos maldicieran con inocencia a base de susurros.

Aquella curiosa tienda le resultaba mala. El tendero no parecía ser quién se suponía que era. Más bien parecía mirar entre la muchedumbre con desprecio a algunos y unas ganas de tener a otros. El moreno miraba detrás de sus gafas las diferentes caras que ponía el señor. Odio y deseo. No había más.

El rubio salió de la tienda con una bolsa en mano e hizo un seña de "Es todo por hoy", John se volteó una última vez a la tienda mirando al señor, está vez su víctima era el mismo y para temor del pelinegro, el le miraba con deseo.

Tomaron el autobús para ir de regreso a su casa. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo su mal presentimiento comenzó. Unos grandes camiones iban a gran velocidad, la gente del pueblo corría buscando salvación. El moreno corría atemorizado dejando al rubio atrás. La gente cada vez era menos y habían más soldados entre el humo que expedían las casas que luchaban contra las llamas de fuego que emanaban de si mismas. Vio a su hermana muerta en los brazos del mismo señor que había visto horas antes.

El la miraba cabizbajo con pena, pero a la vez como si estuviese feliz de lo que estaba pasando, pero arrepentido de haberla matado. ¿Quién era el? Esa era la pregunta, entonces lo levantaron por los aires.

-¡Alto!- Exclamo el señor -A el nos lo llevamos- el misterioso señor no se contuvo y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos - ¡maldita bola de inútiles!- Dijo mientras abrazaba el cadáver de Jane y sollozaba algo inentendible.

El moreno cayo de rodillas contra el piso ya rojo debido a las muertes. Y lo acompañó llorando. Uno de los soldados lo tomo por los brazos. -¡SUELTENME, JODER! USTEDES LA MATARON!- Gritaba histérico el oji azul, entonces un máscara y un gas le hicieron ver todo negro.

* * *

_Es obvio de lo que trata este cap. No tengo la menor idea de que pasara en el próximo._

_Si alguien que lee esto leyó también "State of Dreaming" Lo siento mucho pero después de pensarlo mucho he decidido no continuarlo. Como tal nacio como One-shot y asi se quedara. He hecho una continuacion, Sí. Pero dudo acabarla. Si quieren leerla pueden enviarme un MP por aquí o en mi Twitter y yo les pasare el link. _

}}KS


	7. Negro

Miro por penúltima vez todo lo que había escondido en el punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad. El como había descubierto ese punto fue la parte más difí eres un sujeto de experimentos y cada noche te dejan más sano que un recién nacido, no le temes a los daños que te puedan provocar unos cuántos lasérs o agujas.

Ya casi era hora. Lo único decente de su habitación era que tenía un reloj en ella. Espero exactamente a las 2:17 am, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. La luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta desapareció a penas la aguja marco la hora esperada, alzó sus rubias cejas y comenzó a moverse.

Había hecho la misma rutina durante dos semanas seguidas a la misma hora(Lo habían cambiado a una nueva habitación, Pues "alguien" necesitaba muestras y caminar le quitaba precioso tiempo.) Se levanto de la cama, caminó a cada una de las cuatro esquinas y cuando llegó a la que estaba más cerca de la cámara de seguridad. Empezó todo.

Una grieta de la pared lo ayudó con todo , rompió el cableado con un tenedor. Más bien lo jaló para sacarlo con lo que conseguiría desactivar las cámaras de seguridad. Con una tarjeta que le había robado a una de las enfermeras abrió la puerta. Por mas vigilado que el lugar estuviera con la salida nocturna de los guardias de seguridad, todo su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

Y como lo había descubierto. Las marcas de su cuerpo no eran visibles ya, debido a los cuidados matutinos que le daban, pero sí le había tomado su tiempo.

Al abrir la puerta venía la parte más difícil. **¿Donde ir?** Sabía que había algunos rayos. Para detectar a los que encontraban alguna manera de escapar. Y de hecho eran visibles. Había un pequeño cuadro en el piso que no los tenía. Pues solían hacer pruebas con ello también. Los rayos en sí no activan nada. Pero estaban a tal temperatura que podía cortar hasta el más rígido hueso.

Al ser un pasillo la forma de salir de ahí se hacia más sencilla. Cerro la puerta tras de sí. Y comenzó a escalar la pared apoyando su espalda en una y sus pies en otra y avanzando lentamente. Así lo hizo hasta que un grito lo detuvo. El problema no era el grito. Era que el conocía ese grito.

Siguió haciendo lo mismo. Hasta que los láser dejaron de aparecer. Se metió dentro de una consejería que estaba a unos pasos de su ubicación.

Sí quería salir de ahí necesitaba dos cosas un reloj y un disfraz. Agradecía que donde se había detenido había un reloj. Apenas le quedaban 6 minutos para terminar la primera parte, entro con cuidado, abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que tenía en la boca (puesto que no poseía ropa alguna por razones de seguridad).

Al abrir la puerta. Una mueca de felicidad se dibujo en sí rostro. No era una simple consejería, en los lockers de los trabajadores. Camino más tranquilo por la habitación buscando cámaras. Para su suerte no había ninguna. Miro las pilas de uniformes sucios que habían.

Algunos manchados de sangre, otros de otros colores que no podía distinguir, pues la habitación estaba a obscuras. Unos pasos comenzaron a sonar. Se escondió entre la ropa sucia como pudo. Y se quedó.escuchando.

_-Aún no puedo creer que esa máquina exista.- _

_-Ya ves, es un milagro que sigamos vivos- _

_-No será por mucho- _

_-¿Por que lo dices?- _

_-El necesita nuestras almas en esa cosa, ese bebé que tanto estamos cuidando no es un bebé real. Fue fabricado- _

_-¿Como sabes eso?- _

_-Es que eva necesitaba mo...- _

Un sonido parecido al que hace un biper sonó, los pasos se fueron alejando y cuando la puerta sonó Dave salió de su escondite.

Se visto con lo primero que vio.

Miro al espejo, _había olvidado como era;_ sus habitaciones solían ser oscuras y con poca luz, sí tenían un luz tenue en la pared era mucho; Podía verse más delgado de lo que recordaba y mucho más blanco de lo normal, sabia que era rubio pero su cabello ya estaba casi blanco y sus ojos junto con sus pecas eran lo único que le daba algo de color a su rostro.

La ropa que había conseguido le quedaba enorme pero le daba igual iba a salir a buscar **a... a... **

Se dio golpes en la cabeza. No sabia su nombre pero recordaba pequeñas cosas de ella sus ojos azules... no eran verdes, no... bueno pero recordaba su cabello negro eso era seguro.

Salió de la habitación, no sí antes robar una que otra cosa que necesitaba para su plan. Camino con sigilo, siendo lo más normal del mundo, pues al parecer nadie lo había descubierto, aún. Llegó a la puerta de la cual pensó que había escuchado el grito.

Sin dudarlo tomo la perilla y giro lentamente, agradecido para sí pues el objeto no emanaba sonido alguno.

Dentro había un pasillo con altos tubos de agua tapados con mantas. Se acerco al primero que llamó su atención, pero un ruido al final de aquel pasillo llamó su atención, al voltearse dejó caer la manta.

**_-¡¿Que demonios?!-_**

* * *

Abrí los ojos despacio, dejando que la luz se acoplara a mi, lo curioso es que era de noche y no había luz alguna más que la luna.

_"John baja cuando estés listo, te esperare hasta las ocho" _

Voltee a la encimera y el reloj marcada las 7:48 pm.

Me sentía raro, no solía sentirme así desde la última vez que me desahogue con Rose. Me senté en la cama y trate de levantarme. No se como es posible pero creo que estoy moviéndome. Estoy han feliz que no puedo creerlo. Ni sí quiera es un esfuerzo grande pero es increíble siento que podía correr y hasta volar.

_**-Volar-**_ Ahora lo recuerdo, las extiendo y las muevo, _ahí están_.

Con plumas monocromo a lo largo y ancho. Pero no dejare que eso me desanime. No ahora.

Siento como vuelven a contraerse en mi espalda. Pesan aunque ya no duele como antes.

Abro la puerta y la luz del pasillo me ciega. Caigo de rodillas y mis extremidades vuelven a abrirse y me protegen como su de una sombrilla se tratara. Escucho pasos corriendo hacia mi, camino lentamente y encuentro una puerta, la abro y me recuerda a ese maldito lugar pero se que no es cierto. Rose me ha dicho que nunca volveré ahí.**-NUNCA-**

Camino aún cubierto por mis alas. No vislumbro salida alguna.

Pero que es eso. Esos ojos... que se supone que es eso _¿Por que me siento así?. _

* * *

Los pasos cesaron y un silencio incómodo se hizo presente hasta que ambos se miraron.

_-¿Que eres?- _

_-¿Quién eres?-_

* * *

_Matenme... esto no terminara como todos lo esperan. Sólo eso les digo. _

**_{{KS _**


End file.
